A Voyage Of A Lifetime
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When Gabriella and her mother go on a well earned cruise. They expect to have a relaxing holiday. Instead Gabriella is in for the voyage of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1

**A Voyage of A Lifetime**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next? This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****i**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****i**** don't want to offend anyone but ****i**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't wait to relax," groaned Gabriella, as she slumped into the waiting taxi that her and her mother were getting from the airport to the ship. "The last few weeks in the office have been hell!"

Gabriella was a reporter for a very well known high class New York Magazine called The New York Press. Although she was fairly inexperienced and not particularly well known, her boss definitely was, and if there was even the smallest discrepancy in any story, Gabriella suffered hell for it.

Now she could finally unwind, off on her way to a relaxing cruise around the Caribbean on board the Oceana. She had never been to the Caribbean before and the laid back atmosphere would be a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of life in New York City. Her job sometimes drove her up the wall but she loved it and this cruise would be her time to relax and recuperate.

"Well at least you can relax for the next 4 weeks," smiled her mother.

"Not even close - the bitch wants me to document my every move for next month's addition of the travel magazine."

"Well I keep telling you hunny, Chanel is a demon and you should quit and come home. Work for Reggie at the Albuquerque Post," said her mother, who turned round in time to see her daughter mouthing everything she had said word for word.

"Are you mocking me?" asked her mother with her hands on her hips.

"Who me?" asked Gabriella, a picture of innocence.

As Gabriella and her mother stepped out of the taxi, Gabriella was in awe of the ship that was towering over them in the dock, the sea gently lapping at the bottom of the ship. They walked towards the gangplank, trailing their suitcases behind them.

Gabriella pushed open the door to her cabin and her body relaxed in relief as she spotted the plush double bed situated in the centre of the room. Closing the door, she left her suitcase, toed of her shoes and sank onto the bed.

After a well needed rest, Gabriella changed from her travel clothes into some light denim shorts, a black tank top with a white floaty tank top over the top with the words 'Where Words Fail Music Speaks' and black strappy wedges. She headed up to the Sun deck and leant against the railings as the ship pulled out of the harbour.

This was going to be the best holiday ever. The sun, the ship, and TROY. Wait what was he doing here? "Great, my best holiday just turned into my worst nightmare," thought Gabriella.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**A Voyage of A Lifetime**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

The cruise was amazing, the destination beautiful, the passengers friendly, and Troy seemed to be everywhere Gabriella was but he never noticed her until they were in Barbados and then he noticed her, came up to her and spoke to her and she was just about to let out a torrent of words at him when a high pitched, squeaky voice shouted to him "Troy."

Troy turned, and when he saw who it was went to greet them Gabriella's glare followed him and growing more intense when his lips meet this lady's.

"Hey babe," greeted Troy.

"Hey. Whose that?" asked Celia.

"Who?" asked Troy.

"The girl you were just talking to the one who is now glaring at me?" asked Celia.

"Oh Gabriella, my best friend before I came famous who-"

"Who cut you out when you became famous," said Celia.

"Who I forgot and now I'm ignoring her to talk to you and I'm sure she wants to shout at me," said Troy.

"You're only here for a few hours and you promised to spend them with me," whined Celia.

"I know I will but let me tell Gabriella she can shout at me later," whispered Troy.

Celia nodded. "You could have if she hadn't of walked off."

Troy turned his head to find Gabriella had in fact gone.

It wasn't until later that day that Troy saw Gabriella again, once they'd got back on board.

"Gabs!" he called.

He knew she had heard him but she wasn't taking him on, her pace picked up and she slipped into her cabin. However due to his athletic training in high school he was just as fast so her door was stopped by his foot.

"Brie just hear me out," pleaded Troy.

"No you bailed on me when you became famous and then again this morning when you rushed off to that girl!" said Gabriella.

"She's my girlfriend!" exclaimed Troy.

"Like that makes it any better!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"You know maybe we should take this inside you're making a scene," hissed Troy.

"You left me! You don't get to come back into my life like this!" shouted Gabriella.

"Ok in we go," said Troy, pushing Gabriella into her cabin.

"You can't do that!" shouted Gabriella.

"Just did," answered Troy, with a smirk.

"I cannot believe you," hissed Gabriella. "You go out of my life with no word. Then you're suddenly plastered all over the magazines, newspapers and the telly. Then you show up here. You don't have the decency to apologize, you just say 'Hey'. Then you push me into my cabin."

"Ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you out of my life like that," said Troy.

"Damn right you shouldn't have I thought you'd died until you turned up on MTV," said Gabriella.

"Ok I'm sorry for that. I was on a adrenaline rush, it was exciting and I should have phoned and come to visit. I really am sorry but we got shoved from one venue to another, almost had our toilet breaks scheduled. It was long hours we were working from like five am to one am, sometime all nighters with like two hours sleep. Which I know is no excuse with you being a doctor," explained Troy.

"Yeah I'm a journalist," said Gabriella, sitting down with a sigh.

"I know that look. You don't like it?" asked Troy, sitting next to her.

"No I love it my boss is a bitch and I'm so tired of her. Mum keeps telling me I should quit and move home but I love New York," sighed Gabriella. "Why am I talking to you like this? I haven't forgiven you yet."

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" asked Troy.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow. The whole day just me and you," answered Gabriella.

"Done," smiled Troy.

"Oh god," said Gabriella, glancing at the clock. "Is that the time?"

"Um yeah," answered.

Gabriella leaped up and began unpacking her laptop and booting it up.

"Crap, crap I'm so dead," she whispered.

"Brie calm down what's wrong?" asked Troy.  
"My boss is having me write down my every move for the next four weeks for the travel mag next month. Well not my every move but about the boat, food, entertainment and places. God I was so pissed at you I didn't even see Barbados," explained Gabriella.

"Well lucky for you I did," smiled Troy.

"When you weren't sucking your girlfriend's face off?" asked Gabriella.

"I've been here many times," smiled Troy.

"Well this can be another way to forgive me," smiled Gabriella. "You tell me what you saw, what you know, the food and the locals and I'll put it into words."

Her phone rings.

"Oh that's her. Stay quiet," said Gabriella.

"Chanel hey," smiled Gabriella.

Troy could her Chanel shouting down the phone but couldn't not distinguish the words.

"Yep I now I've been gone a week and submitted one article because I've been to one place. I got on the boat and was at sea for three days before going to Ponte Delgada then I was at sea for another five days. Today was Barbados and I'm here for two days so you will have your report on Barbados tomorrow I promise," answered Gabriella.

More grabbled speech spluttered out of the phone.

"Yep ok bye bye," said Gabriella, hanging up on her boss.

"You just hung up on your boss," said Troy.

"I've probably lost my job for that," said Gabriella.

"You're on holiday, your boss shouldn't be making you work," said Troy.

"Yeah but working for the New York Magazine looks good on my resume and if I'm there for two years I can get a job at nearly any magazine or newspaper in America," answered Gabriella.

"How long have you been there?" asked Troy.

"Eighteen months," answered Gabriella.

"So six months and you're home free," smiled Troy.

Gabriella nodded and rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"So come on let's get this article written. Then you can enjoy Barbados tomorrow add some little personal touches to the article and send it. Then you have four more to write," said Troy.

"Five I have to write about the ship as well, the food, the people, the staff and the everything. I've started it but I got stuck," sighed Gabriella. "God I'm so tired."

"Well why don't you have a sleep and we can do this tomorrow evening," suggested Troy.

"I'll have a nap because dinner is in four hours," answered Gabriella.

"Or we could just get room service and I'll put it on my tab," said Troy. "Well my room's bill."

"I'd like that," smiled Gabriella.

However the second Gabriella was asleep Troy could see she was already relaxed and there was no way in hell he was waking her up. So he picked up her laptop and started on the article.

The next morning when dawn broke the two of them were snuggled up and there was a finished article all about Barbados.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
